The Last Thing She Thought
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: This story is only related to Harry Potter because of witches and wizards. However, it is dedicated to all those whose families lost loved ones in 911. Please do not make jokes about it, for it is only a time to reflect and remember.


The Last Thing She Thought

By: nymphadoraflorida

_Dedicated to: All the people who lost loved ones at 9/11_

_Disclaimer: All the usual…all belongs to J.K. Rowling…except the whole '9/11' thing. _

"Please, Grandpa…tell us the story of that plane bombing in America!"

"No…kids…Grandpa's tired…and that was a long time ago…"

"But, that's what makes it a good story…" said the little girl in the corner.

"Well…all right…I'll tell you. Now, gather round and hear the story of your great grandmother, who was flying to America for a secret wizard's meeting. The year is 2001…"

"Now, children…you have to remember that times were different in those days. We wizards had to meet secretly all over the world so that the muggles wouldn't find out about our world. Your great grandfather and great grandmother were very, very cautious about taking a trip by plane…as most of you know, the best way to travel was by apparition. But…times being what they were…"

"To continue, your great grandmother had to get a passport in order to go to the Salem Witch's International Council meeting…which was of course, being held in New York, New York. She said goodbye to your great grandfather, me, and your great aunt, and your great uncle. That was the last time I ever saw her. She turned around and waved at us after she'd said her final goodbyes."

He paused for breath, looked about at the young faces that sat before him. "At that time, security wasn't as it is now…and three terrorists from Afghanistan hijacked the plane towards the end of the flight."

He heard the children gasp and the littlest one covered her eyes with fright. His grandchildren had smart brains for their ages, and a broad vocabulary to go with it. "They, that is to say, the hijackers killed the pilots, and threatened to kill anybody who used the emergency escape routes located at every emergency exit. They held guns up to their faces…and during this time, the people began to panic…but not your great grandmother. She asked the person next to her for their cell phone…and called our old home telephone, which we hardly ever used…but it was still their. I answered the phone. She said her plane was going to crash into a few towers on the eastern shore of New York City. She told me she loved me very much, and then she asked for my father. He took the phone, and put it on speaker-phone for all of us to hear."

" 'My dearest family,' she said, her voice filling with tears, and shaking. 'I love you all so very much. Do well at Hogwarts…make me proud…you all mean…' and with that, we heard an explosion in the back round." He saw the children's faces fill with horror.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to know your great grandmother. Your great grandfather died shortly after her death; out of grief for her. He left my oldest brother, your great uncle to care for me and for your great aunt. Several years later, we got a phone call from a Federal Agency in the U.S., telling us that they'd found my mother's hand buried under piles of rubble. They shipped it to us, and we had her buried in our community cemetery, my father lying next to her."

Silence.

"Well…you kids better go to bed now…it's getting late…" he said, tears filling his eyes. All three of his grandchildren came up to hug him.

"I love you, grandpa…" said the youngest girl, who had just turned five a few months ago.

He woke up early the next morning, when his two children, and his three grandchildren were still asleep, and went to the community cemetery. He knelt down near his mother and father's graves.

"Good morning mum, good morning dad. I told your great grandchildren your story yesterday, mum. I believe they cried. I wish you could've seen their faces…looking up at me in amazement. They somehow love that story…maybe because the boy loves bombs…he's sixteen now, did you know that? Almost an adult…almost the age that I was when you two died. I was a bit younger, yes."

"And mother? I've turned out okay. I did what you asked me to do. I got ten O.W.L.s…and quite a few N.E.W.Ts…and then I got a job at the Ministry…and I met a wonderful woman who I started a family with. If you could see me…hear me…hold me…love me…" he said slowly, but at that point, he heard his mother, and saw her in a cloud that was just appearing in the morning sun.

"I do love you, son. I miss you…but your father and I are happy here…but we won't be completely happy until the rest of our immediate family joins us."

"Are you asking me to die, mum?"

"No, son…I'm asking you to live. Live like you've never lived before. Love your grandchildren, your children, your siblings…and don't forget about me."

"Mum…what was the last thing you thought?"

"I thought about my family, of course. The loved ones that helped bring me home."


End file.
